


On special occasions

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie comes up with jokes and sometimes Tommy loves them, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: There was no-one in between romantic Alfie and horrible-jokes-Alfie, really. Most people didn’t even know about the first kind, it was something rather exclusive, but they could definitely confirm that his jokes were horrible. Didn’t even need to see this text to know it. Alfie loved to show off a little bit, being this sometimes serious yet hilarious man he was.Tommy tried not to grin too broadly. It was still a family meeting, after all, they didn’t need to know too much about his love life. Alfie wasn’t a secret anymore, that wasn’t the problem, but what would they say if they knew about this sort of messages? Suspecting and knowing were two different things, have always been. He could imagine it, all this weird looks they might try to hide on top of the comments he would hear. Only jokes, nothing mean, but he was fully aware of what they all thought. Alfie wasn’t quite the person others usually trusted. Wouldn’t do anything serious in a relationship, but who knew if he wouldn’t fuck it up by accident?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020





	On special occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> Tried something for the "Telephone Calls / Writing Cards", inspired by a meme on Tumblr and a text post meme @iwonderifthatisart made, if I remember correctly. Couldn't help using this funny messages for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

_I wanna FUCK_

_Find ways to make you smile_

_Understand and support you_

_Cuddle you and hold you hand_

_Kinda really wanna fuck the shit out of you too_

There was no-one in between romantic Alfie and horrible-jokes-Alfie, really. Most people didn’t even know about the first kind, it was something rather exclusive, but they could definitely confirm that his jokes were horrible. Didn’t even need to see this text to know it. Alfie loved to show off a little bit, being this sometimes serious yet hilarious man he was.

Tommy tried not to grin too broadly. It was still a family meeting, after all, they didn’t need to know too much about his love life. Alfie wasn’t a secret anymore, that wasn’t the problem, but what would they say if they knew about this sort of messages? Suspecting and knowing were two different things, have always been. He could imagine it, all this weird looks they might try to hide on top of the comments he would hear. Only jokes, nothing mean, but he was fully aware of what they all thought. Alfie wasn’t quite the person others usually trusted. Wouldn’t do anything serious in a relationship, but who knew if he wouldn’t fuck it up by accident?

But whatever would happen, now Tommy had one funny memory more.

***

_I await your penis eagerly_

Alfie rarely wrote letters, only on special occasions. Maybe the holiday season was one of them, Alfie knew how much it meant to Tommy and the other Shelbys. This letters were lovely things to keep in a box and reread a little bit later, getting all the good emotions back, but _this_ … Tommy didn’t even know what to say about this line as he reread it once again.

Asshole. Really thought that such lines were funny, didn’t he? A part of Tommy had to give in, admitting that this choice of words wasn’t the worst, but did he really have to write it in a letter? Would be so much easier if it were only whispered words in bed, no-one else being able to ever find out about them, but this was something entirely different.

Oh, Alfie and his ideas … but he had tried, Tommy knew, and maybe that was why he appreciated this sweet gestures, even the weirder ones.

***

_You’ve always wanted one of these cards, didn’t ya?_

Would it be another one of this messages again? Didn’t start like one, but Alfie could always change the mood within seconds, naughty words after the rather innocent ones.

_It’s nothing I write every day, you know, but I thought you may like it anyway. Don’t expect all this words like I love you and cheesy praises and anything of that kind, you already know all the things that matter. Enjoy the holidays, don’t work too much and have a lovely time with your family. Hope we’re gonna see each other again soon. You mean a lot to me, we are meant to be, we complete each other, don’t we?_

Not a single word Tommy had expected, too many emotions that warmed him instead. Alfie didn’t need to use the words he didn’t want to use, Tommy understood. Understood that this _I love you_ was still in the air, like a whisper, and he felt the same. Maybe things could be weird sometimes, but this was right, beautifully true.

Tommy decided to call him. Alfie picked up immediately.

“Did you get it? Liked it?“

Tommy smiled. It meant a lot to him, didn’t it? No need for unnecessary smalltalk, pretending they didn't care. Alfie had tried, and it had been worth it. There were so many words he could’ve said, thanking Alfie or wanting to let him know that some of his ideas were way too beautiful, but there was something that was better now.

“Wanna come over tomorrow?“

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
